eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together We (and Norrath) miss you too 'fuzzy. --lordebon 00:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The new site design doesn't work at all with the eq2 in game browser. I play full screen and always use the in game browser for quest help and stuff. People in game are all complaining and people are saying they are just going to use zam from now on. Please fix this so it doesn't get left behind. Make it work right with the in game browser. The adds cover stuff up and the actual text for quest info if you go there from a clicky is way down the bottom so the frames are having an issue. EQ2 Wikia not usable with generic browers I'm writing this with the in-game browser, I have tried to open EQ2 wikia with Firefox 3.6.12, Firefox 4 Beta 7, Google Chrome and Internet Exploder. It results in the same thing, a frozen screen, so you can't scroll to the bottom of an article. What ever you did, please switch it back so we can have business as usual. I'm not a registered user on this site BTW, I just hang around alot. :Uberfuzzy'slast contribution was more then a month ago. It's more likly that wikia changed something. :please leave messages like this at Talk:Admins since uberfuzzy is very busy with work and non-EQ2 life events as the top note says. :-- 22:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Achievements on Dog The Bounty Hunter Wiki Good day Uber boy! I am the admin at the Dog the Bounty Hunter Wiki and I love to have the achievements be enabled tonight at midnight GMT time please. Thanks Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 17:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :This is an EverQuest2 wiki. Please send Wikia Support requests to --Uberfuzzy 21:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Reverts Was I wrong in my conclusion? I checked the channel before making edits. —Tanaric 23:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, your conclusions were not wrong, it hasnt been used in a long time, mostly due to the brokenness of Wikia's IRC gateway, which only came back a few weeks ago, and the additional of ingame voice chat. Its generally a good idea to ask someone, like the admins, before updating/AfD'd wiki project pages that have 'official' info like that. The channel may not have been in use, but it doesnt stop being our channel. I didnt have time to leave a message on your page at the time, or reply to your messages in the channel, as I was still at work. --Uberfuzzy 01:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Apologies if I came off short -- I was also at work and was probably overly terse. ::You are an admin -- do you object to deleting that page and removing the outdated information? Additionally, do "Be bold" and "Assume good faith" not apply here? And finally, do admins carry extra editing authority here? That's at odds with the more populist nature of every other wiki I've worked on. At the other wikis I've worked on, an admin reverting an edit because the editor didn't ask the admin for permission first wouldn't remain an admin for very long. ::Again, not trying to be short, just trying to get clarification. The wiki is so inactive that merely lurking to gain some cultural context is insufficient. Thanks for the help! ::—Tanaric 02:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Nothing wrong with being bold, and your edits were assumed to be in good faith -- the revert tool unfortunately does not allow for a comment in the edit summary, but having edits reverted does not mean that they were bad somehow, just that the IRC still does exist. It's often empty I won't deny that, but we still have it available so we want to be able have folks be able to find it if they want to use it. As for admins carrying more weight, that's not the case. When it comes to AfD requests they are the ones that make the decision, but if it's contested it can always be put up for consensus. This wasn't the case of an admin reverting an edit because there was no permission, it was simply reverting a good faith edit to put a bit of potentially useful content back. The IRC was buggy for a while which helped kill it off, but nothing stopping folks from using it again. ::: We're (in my opinion) one of the more democratic wikis. The admins don't rule by fiat or anything like that, if folks have legitimate concerns or suggestions they get considered and whatnot. (This is coming from a long history of experience as an editor here for ~5 years and only an admin in the last month). The problem is usually getting folks involved, as it's usually only admins and maybe a few long-time users that contribute their thoughts but everyone is welcome to voice their opinion. We're actually a pretty active wiki, though the edits happen fast and furious after an expansion and GU and then to trickle off as most of the main content people care about (mainly quests and such) gets added. There's still a lot of room for stuff to be done though, and we certainly welcome folks willing to come along and make some edits. :::I hope that addresses some of your concerns. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me or start a topic in the forum. --lordebon 04:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Lordebon, I appreciate the response. I respectfully disagree re: the IRC information -- it caused me to waste 20 minutes setting up an IRC client only to find it was empty -- but I'll re-start the argument once I have more editing clout behind me. :) ::::Since I've got you guys here, is there a good place to pitch style changes? I'm considering redoing some zone articles because you have to click through 3+ links to get where you actually want to be currently. I'd make my new version in userspace of course, but it's not clear where to start the discussion advocating my version over what we have currently. ::::—Tanaric 17:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The normal place for suggesting relatively large changes is to create a topic in the forums. For minor changes to specific templates and whatnot their talk page is the usual spot, but if it involves a revamp of it or touches multiple levels the forums is the usual place to go to get feedback and whatnot. As for the IRC, we'll have to agree to disagree; it may not be used very often, but it's still there so it deserves a mention. We could probably but a note that it is not commonly used, if that would help, but we don't want to prevent folks from using it that might want to. --lordebon 18:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah great, thanks for the info. After looking around some more it looks like somebody revamped Everfrost to be basically what I was going to do. Since there's precedent I'll start revamping other zone pages. —Tanaric 18:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) missing Categories Hi! Any idea why i don't see missing categories as a red link anymore? -- 07:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Its something Wikia did, because redlines scare/confuse newbies. --Uberfuzzy 07:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sortable Tables Hello. Does this Wiki support sortable tables? ( I tried the syntax from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table#Sorting, but it didn't work) --Shaddock79 20:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it works. Where were you trying it that it wasnt? --Uberfuzzy 20:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I noticed it - it seems just not visible in preview mode. I guess I'll make myself a sandbox in my user page to try things. --Shaddock79 05:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Javascript? Hey Uber, I heard you can code JS, right? Mind teaching me? I heard you tutor my Friend KellynKaz on JS. 06:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I do not currently have the time for 1:1 training, but you can teach your self most of it using various online sites, such as http://www.w3schools.com/js/ --Uberfuzzy 16:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC)